Sesame Street (Vocaloid style)
A female character parody of Sesame Street. Cast Muppets * Elmo - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Big Bird - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Grover - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Zoe - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Oscar the Grouch - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Cookie Monster - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Bert - Anna (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Prairie Dawn - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Telly Monster - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Baby Bear - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Rosita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Snuffy - Peaches (Ice Age series) * Alice Snuffleupagus - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Slimey - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Herry Monster - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Grudgetta - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Honkers - Birdos (Mario) * Dinger - Latias (Pokemon Heroes) * Humphrey and Ingrid - Misty and May (Pokemon) * Baby Natasha - Poof (The Fairly OddParents) * Guy Smiley - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Frazzle - Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) * Two-Headed Monster - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Kingston Livingston III - ??? * Fat Blue - ??? * Biff and Sully - Sofia (Sofia the First) and Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * The Amazing Mumford - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Buster the Horse - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Gladys the Cow - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Barkley - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Oinker Sisters - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Betty Lou - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) * Hoots the Owl - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell) * Murray Monster - Moana (Moana) * Julia - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) * Radar - ShellieMay the Disney Bear (Disney) * Rubber Duckie - Olaf (Frozen) * Bernice - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Dorothy - Cleo (Pinocchio) * Narf - Dove Cameron * Mooba/Googel - Olivia Holt * Groogel/Pheobe - Sofia Carson * Mel - Zendaya * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Humans * Bob - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Gordon - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Susan - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Mr. Hooper - Pops (Regular Show) * Luis - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Maria - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * David - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) * Linda - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Buffy - ??? * Olivia - ??? * Uncle Wally - ??? * Miles - Greg Brady (The Brady Bunch) * Gina - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Mr. Handford - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Gabi - Joy (Inside Out) * Savion - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Ruthie - ??? * Lexine - ??? * Carlo - Carlos (Barney & Friends) * Tarah - ??? * Celina - Sailor Jupiter/Lita (Sailor Moon) * Alan - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Marco - ??? * Chris - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Leela - Leela (Futurama) * Mando - ??? * Nina - ??? Videos * Sesame Street: Bedtime Stories and Songs * Sesame Street: Learning About Letters * Sesame Street: Learning About Numbers * Sesame Street: Aurora's Story Time * Aurora in China * Aurora in Japan * Sesame Street: I'm Glad I'm Me * Sesame Street: Sing Along * The Best of Elsa and Anna * Sesame Street: Sing Yourself Silly! * Sesame Street: Girl Hits! * Sesame Street: Dance Along * Sesame Street: Rock 'n Roll * Giggles' Sing-Along Guessing Game * Sing, Hoot, and Howl * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration * The Best of Giggles * Aurora Sings * Roo's World Games * Shenzi's Best Bites * Imagine That! * Sesame Street: Do the Alphabet * Giggles-cize * Giggles Says Boo! * Quiet Time * 1-2-3, Count With Me * Get Up and Dance * Aurora Gets Lost * Gigglespalooza * The Best of Judy Hopps on Sesame Street * CinderGiggles * Giggles' Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Anna and Elsa's Word Play * A Celebration of Me, Snow White * S is for Shenzi Films and specials * Princess Aurora's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake * The Adventures of Giggles in Grouchland Series and segments * Disney Channel Clubhouse (Monster Clubhouse) * Play With Me Sesame * Giggles' World * Global Snow White * Anna and Elsa's Great Adventures * Giggles the Musical Characters Giggles' profile.png|Giggles as Elmo Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg|Princess Aurora as Big Bird b6dce5ec94acdb2f8452f9f6f89bd190.jpg|Snow White as Grover PetuniaYT.jpg|Petunia as Zoe Mandy.jpg|Mandy as Oscar the Grouch Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Cookie Monster Elsa_-_The_cold_never_bothered_me_anyway_3.jpg|Elsa as Ernie Anna 3088.png|Anna as Bert Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Prairie Dawn Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as the Count open-uri20150422-20810-bgmxks_32d2951f.jpeg|Belle as Telly Monster Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Baby Bear Elena.jpg|Elena as Rosita Peaches the Young Mammoth.jpg|Peaches as Snuffy Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Alice Snuffleupagus Roo in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo as Slimey Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Herry Monster Angelica Pickles.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Grudgetta Birdo_MP9.png|Birdo as a Honker Misty (TV Series).jpg|Misty as Humphrey Poof.jpg|Poof as Baby Natasha Minerva-Mink-image-minerva-mink-36268548-1015-786.jpg|Minerva Mink as Guy Smiley Devon and Cornwall.png|Devon and Cornwall as the Two-Headed Monster New Princess Sofia.png|Sofia as Biff Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.mp4 000080360.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Sully Fairy-godmother-cinderella--large-msg-130877503822.jpg|Fairy Godmother as the Amazing Mumford Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Buster the Horse Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Dory as Gladys the Cow Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Barkey Powerpuff-girls-key-art-small.0.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as the Oinker Sisters Trixie tang-202x300.png|Trixie Tang as Betty Lou Lisa Simpson.jpg|Lisa Simpson as Hoots the Owl Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby Moana.jpg|Moana as Murray Monster Lammy.png|Lammy as Julia Olaf_transparent_pose.png|Olaf as Rubber Duckie Stitch_OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch as Bernice Cleo the Fish.jpg|Cleo as Dorothy Olivia-holt-guesting-at-fox-5-good-day-new-york 1.jpg|Olivia Holt as Mooba/Googel Sofiacarson descendants.jpg|Sofia Carson as Groogel/Pheobe Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg |Judy Hopps as Kermit the Frog Videos/gallery The Best of Elsa and Anna-0.jpg|''The Best of Elsa and Anna'' Sing Yourself Silly.jpg|''Sing Yourself Silly!'' The Best of Giggles.jpg|''The Best of Giggles'' 1-2-3 Count with Me.jpg|''1-2-3, Count With Me'' Anna & Elsa's Word Play.jpg|''Anna & Elsa's Word Play'' Series/gallery Anna and Elsa's Great Adventures.jpg Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs